


So take a breath now, you don’t have to go

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Sort of. Also the sort-of-hand job is in public), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here you go,” Calum said, giving Luke a smile and handing him the cup directly. “Plenty of caramel in there for you, sugar.” He winked, and Luke laughed it off, as he always did. Calum didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” Luke said, adjusting the collar of his shirt, accidentally undoing the first button with his fidgeting.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait,” Calum said, grinning, already working on the next order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So take a breath now, you don’t have to go

“Luke!” Calum shouted over the din of the coffee shop, raising his arms above his head in triumph as he saw the blonde enter the establishment and take his place on the end of a long line. “Cutting it close buddy, what’re you doing, man?”

Luke just waved at him, wanting him to shut up to avoid further embarrassment, and shrugged, laughing a little as nearly everyone on line in front of him turned to look. The woman standing off to Calum’s right side, waiting for her drink, crossed her arms.

“Calum.” The voice of his assistant manager, Ashton, cut through the noise; Calum quickly lowered his arms and finished preparing the latte for the woman, picking it up by the rim gingerly and placing it on the counter.

“Cinnamon dolce for...Maritza?” he read off the cup, carefully pushing the drink a little closer to her. Maritza gave him a weak smile and took her drink, turning her back to walk to the station where the lids and cardboard sleeves were kept.

By the time Luke reached the cash register, most of the rush was over, so Calum took it upon himself to make his drink before he’d even ordered and paid; the cashier, a young girl named Jillian, had punched it in as Luke was approaching.

“You’re late, man,” Calum called out from where he was standing, his Starbucks hat turned backward on his head, some of his curls peeking out from beneath it, though they looked frizzy from the temperature back behind the counter.

“Tell me about it,” Luke said, acknowledging Calum instead of Jillian, who repeated his amount due a second time. “Oh, god damn it, I’m so sorry. Sorry—sorry for my language, damn,” Luke said, fumbling for his wallet and pulling out his gold card, offering it to Jillian.

“What, did your alarm not go off?” Calum said, pouring the coffee into a cup, then drizzling a ridiculous amount of caramel over the top.

“Calum,” Ashton’s voice came again, and Calum stopped with the caramel, putting the container back in its place.

“Kind of,” Luke said, and Calum looked up at him over the counter, wanting to know the rest of that story, before another cup was lined up for him to prepare and fill.

“Here you go,” Calum said, giving Luke a smile and handing him the cup directly. “Plenty of caramel in there for you, sugar.” He winked, and Luke laughed it off, as he always did. Calum didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“See you tomorrow,” Luke said, adjusting the collar of his shirt, accidentally undoing the first button with his fidgeting.

“Can’t wait,” Calum said, grinning, already working on the next order.

–

“You seriously act like a bartender with him. You know you don’t _have_ to flirt,” Jillian said, once the rush had died down a little. She kept her eye on a woman with her young son, who was pressing his nose against the front of the display case where the pastries were housed. She’d have to clean that once they were gone.

“Can you blame me?” Calum said, shaking the blender a little to make sure her frap was thoroughly mixed. “I want him to like me.”

“You give him more caramel than coffee,” Jillian quipped, walking away for a minute to pull a cookie out of the case and put it in a paper bag for the young boy; she handed it to the mom and swiped her card, tearing off the receipt and handing it to her, walking back toward Calum as the woman walked toward him as well, ready to get her drink.

“I want him to know how sweet I think he is,” Calum said, pouring the drink from the blender into a plastic cup. He tossed a wide grin over his shoulder at Jillian before turning to the woman. “Whipped cream?”

“Yes, please,” she said, and Calum gave her a generous amount before fitting a lid on the cup and proffering it to her.

“Have a good one,” Calum said, smiling at her and waving to the little boy, who waved back, already tugging on the hem of his mother’s shirt for a sip of her drink.

“Ok, can you back up a second? Because I’m seriously having trouble believing the words that just came out of your mouth,” Jillian said, leaning against the counter for a moment before she went to clean the glass of the display case.

“Which part?” Calum said, wiping down the counter for lack of anything better to do. “Because I tell everyone to have a good one.”

“Maybe the part where you’re spewing all this lovey dovey stuff about a guy who only knows you as his barista?” Jillian grabbed a towel and the food-safe cleaning spray they used, and rounded the counter to go clean the fingerprints and nose smears off of the display case.

“I mean, not _only_ as his barista,” Calum said, even though he was well aware that Luke probably wouldn’t look twice at him if he wasn’t standing at the ready to give him a cavity with the amount of caramel Calum added to his drinks.

“I’m just saying,” Jillian went on, not looking at Calum as she wiped down the glass. “You either need to make a move or get used to the fact that someday he’s probably gonna come in holding hands with someone who buys his coffee for him.”

–

Luke was completely drenched the next time Calum saw him. He was beyond late, the morning rush mostly dissipated, and his clothes were positively dripping. Jillian smirked and tapped at the register, as Calum wandered over to take in Luke’s appearance. The torrential downpour outside was the culprit, obviously, but Calum had to poke fun.

“Forgot your umbrella?” he asked, and Jillian snickered, turning to go make the coffee and leaving Calum to ring Luke up. She squeezed his arm as she passed him.

“Uh, yeah,” Luke said, reaching up to try and smooth some of his wet, displaced hair from his forehead before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing his card to Calum. He poked a spot on the register’s screen before swiping the card.

“You could probably use something a little stronger than coffee, then, if the rest of your day goes just as...swimmingly,” Calum said, snickering at his word choice.

“Oh, yeah, probably,” Luke said, absently, glancing up at Calum and giving him a short smile. Calum returned it, even though Luke had looked away after another minute, fiddling with the strap of the bag slung across his chest. He looked down at it, hanging at his side, and sighed. “I hope my sheet music isn’t ruined.” He looked down and opened the flap of the bag, just as Jillian approached with his coffee.

“Here you go, Luke,” she said, putting it on the counter.

Luke glanced up, his thumb working over the pages in his bag, looking first at the cup, then at Calum, then Jillian.

“Oh,” Luke said, and even though they could tell he was in a rush—he was shifting back and forth from foot to foot—he took the cup and met Calum’s eyes.

“I thought you always made the drinks,” he said, and Calum resisted turning and looking right at Jillian, a smug “I-told-you-so” expression on his face, because Luke liked him, so.

“Well, Jillian helps sometimes,” Calum said, and Jillian scoffed and pushed past him, heading into the back, and leaving them alone.

“I’m sure it won’t be as good,” Luke said, shuffling away to get a lid and sleeve for his cup. Behind the counter, Calum wandered over in the same direction and scoffed.

“I mean, Jillian _does_ know what she’s doing.”

“Well, yeah, but—” Luke began, then caught himself. “Oh, damn it, I didn’t mean that she didn’t—you just always give me extra caramel, and honestly it doesn’t taste right without it now, but I’m sure this is fine,” he said, snapping the plastic lid onto the cup, sliding it down into a cardboard sleeve.

“I’ll make sure to keep her away from all of your future coffees,” Calum said, leaning one elbow on the ledge beside him, elevated higher than the regular counter.

Luke gave him a smile, and Calum almost had the absurd impulse to look away, because Luke looked fucking radiant, or maybe that was his lovesickness talking. “So, hey—” Calum said, just as Luke practically rocketed toward the door, even more late for all his dawdling, talking to Calum.

“Yeah?” Luke said, one hand on the bar across the door, ready to push it open.

“I, uh...meant it, before, when I said about the stronger drink,” Calum said, and Luke smirked a little.

“Yeah, well, it’s just one of those days,” Luke said, pushing the door open an inch.

“Let’s go tonight,” Calum nearly shouted, desperate to get this done before Luke walked out for good.

Luke turned back to face him, letting the door slip closed. “Sorry, what?”

“Tonight,” Calum said, the apples of his cheeks warming even as he tried to keep smiling, even though he probably looked psychotic now. “Let’s grab a drink.”

But to his genuine surprise and pleasure, Luke smiled back. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, nodding. “Should we meet here?”

“I get off work at noon,” Calum said, fidgeting a little with his apron, straightening it.

“Oh, ok. Yeah.” Luke adjusted the strap on his shoulder, glancing outside like maybe the rain would have let up a little, but no. If anything, it seemed to be raining harder. He really should have left earlier.

“We can meet here tonight, though,” Calum said, feeling his cheeks warm again as Jillian emerged from the back, with more lids to put out.

“Yeah, ok,” Luke said, smiling at Calum. “Maybe around 9? Is that too...early? I don’t go out drinking that much.”

“No, I think 9 is perfect,” Calum agreed. “See you then.”

Luke nodded and grinned at him, then disappeared out into the rain, ducking his head against the sheets of water falling.

“How does it feel to be completely wrong, Jillian?” Calum asked, turning to look at her, smirking.

“Oh, shut up,” she said, but she was smiling, glad to be wrong for once.

–

Calum stopped short of entering the coffee shop, not wanting to wait for Luke inside, but it was still kind of shitty out and the sky was still littered with clouds. He’s brought an umbrella, just in case, and decided he’d stay by the door if the rain started again. He glanced in the window; there was a small rush happening, and he fought every impulse he felt to go in and help—he already worked a shift today, and he’d showered for a second time after he got home from work just so he wouldn’t smell like sweat or coffee when he met up with Luke.

Besides, there were a few people on the night crew that he just didn’t get along with, so there was that, too.

He checked the time on his phone—it was 8:56, which meant he’d arrived a few minutes early; he fiddled with one of the strings from near the neck of his jacket, which was primarily denim but had sleeves and a hood made of cloth. He scuffed the soles of his boots on the ground, hoping Luke wouldn’t be thrown-off by his personal style. Heretofore he’d only seen Calum in his Starbucks getup, and since Luke was a teacher, there could potentially have been some...displeasure at how he dressed outside of work (black combat boots, an old rock band t-shirt, and ripped black skinny jeans didn’t always tend to seem welcoming, especially to straight-laced professionals like teachers).

Calum walked a little away from the door, because half the people who were walking in gave him looks like he was loitering, which he _wasn’t_ , considering he was just waiting for his date. He checked the time again. 9:03.

Still, really, that wasn’t “late” in the sense that Calum should be worried, because Luke ran at least ten minutes late every single day to his _job_. A date with a barista probably wasn’t too high on his list of priorities.

When it got to be 9:15, though, and Calum was still by himself, tapping the point of his umbrella against the toe of his boot, he was starting to get a little nervous that Luke had stood him up. Calum didn’t think Luke would do anything like that, but the fact still remained that Calum was by himself, outside of the location that he’d instructed Luke to meet him, and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” a voice that certainly sounded like Luke’s said from Calum’s right, but when Calum turned to look, he simply couldn’t conflate who he was seeing with Luke. The guy definitely looked like Luke, but he was so different from what Calum had expected that he couldn’t help but stare for a few moments.

“It’s always one thing or another, I really meant to get here on time,” Luke was saying, but Calum was barely listening. The hair that was normally slicked back and combed neatly was, now, slightly messier, like Luke had meticulously styled it that way. He wasn’t wearing a collared shirt like Calum had expected, but was wearing a black-and-white striped t-shirt that was loose-fitting, nothing at all like how he dressed to go to work, and on his legs—well, fuck. He was wearing jeans that practically mirrored Calum’s, except for the rips in the knees. Luke’s looked well-worn, sans the holes Calum’s had.

“Nice shoes,” Luke said, and Calum did a quick glance down at his own feet before realizing Luke was wearing _sneakers_ — _Vans_ , actually—and looked up at him.

“Thanks,” Calum managed to squeak out, completely not ready at all for how much more attracted he would be to Luke dressed in casual clothes. He’d been expecting an uptight teacher, and he’d gotten...a fucking dream come true.

“Tell me you forgive me for being late,” Luke said, stepping a little closer to Calum, underneath the awning in front of the coffee shop.

“Oh,” Calum said, shaking his head, “no, totally. I mean, I figured you would be.”

Luke chuckled and shook his head, biting his lip and looking down at where he was toeing the sidewalk with his shoe. “I swear, I always meant to get out the door at the right time and then I just never do.”

“So it’s chronic,” Calum said, and Luke laughed, nodding.

“I guess it is,” he said, smiling a little at Calum. “Anyway, should we go? Before it gets any later.”

“Yeah,” Calum said, stepping away from the wall where he’d been leaning and leading Luke across the street before the light had even changed (there was no traffic—so sue him).

“I don’t usually go out and drink much,” Luke said, which Calum remembered he’d said earlier.

“That’s cool,” Calum answered, shrugging as he used his umbrella as a cane while he walked. “I honestly don’t either, since I usually have to work at the asscrack of dawn, but I figured tonight I could make an exception.”

“Well, thanks,” Luke said, as Calum pointed to a bar a few storefronts down with his umbrella. “I actually really was looking forward to this. Today was a nightmare.”

“What happened?” Calum asked as the reached the bar he’d indicated; he opened the door and let Luke step in ahead of him.

“What didn’t happen?” Luke said, sighing as he walked over toward the bar, settling onto a stool while Calum hopped up onto the one behind him. “The rain soaked through my bag and fucked up all the sheet music I had in there, so all the copies I spent like an hour making and stapling together the other day were ruined, the kids wouldn’t settle down because I guess watching puddles outside is more interesting than playing instruments, and after all that, I got...well. ‘Reprimanded,’ is I guess the word I’d use, for always being late, even though I don’t even teach first thing and I’m usually there when the bell rings.”

Calum was staring at him, quite plainly, as he recounted all that happened earlier that day. “So, wait, teachers actually have to be there at a certain time? Like, before school I mean. I thought as long as you were there for your first class you were probably fine.”

“We’re supposed to be there at a certain time, yeah. And I pretty much never am,” Luke added, grinning over at Calum. The room wasn’t exceptionally well-lit, but where they were sitting at the bar was brighter than other areas, and it made Luke’s features discernible. Calum had never seen him from so close before, and he honestly liked it; being able to see Luke so clearly wasn’t something he’d ever really expected to have a chance to do, and he was fucking grateful Luke had decided to accept his invitation for a drink.

“Surprised they haven’t fired you yet,” Calum said, and Luke laughed, then shook his head.

“It’s probably coming, to be honest,” Luke said, and shrugged.

“Buy an alarm clock, then,” Calum suggested, and Luke laughed.

“I mean, I get up early enough. It’s just getting from point A to point B that I have trouble with.”

Calum bit his lip, holding back what he wanted to say—”Sounds like you need someone to help you get your shit together”—because the bartender had walked over.

Her high ponytail pulled her purple hair away from her face and accentuated her cheekbones, but she still was able to smile widely at Calum when she saw it was him.

“Calum!” she said, reaching across the bar to squeeze his hand. “How have you been?”

“I’m good, Violet, thanks,” Calum answered, then nodded to Luke. “This is Luke.”

“Hello, Luke,” Violet said, lifting her hand from Calum’s to gently touch Luke’s as well. “What can I get you boys tonight?”

Calum looked over at Luke, mostly wanting him to pick so Calum would know what to get for himself.

“Ah, just a beer, honestly,” Luke said, glancing at Calum and, when he realized he was being watched, smiled a little, shyly, like this was the wrong choice to make.

“Same, Violet,” Calum added, and Violet just nodded, turning and walking away from them behind the bar and filling two glasses from the tap, before coming back with them. She slapped two beer mats down in front of them and then placed their glasses on top, the contents sloshing around a little, the head of Calum’s beer rolling down the side of his glass.

“Enjoy,” she said, giving Calum a wink, and then walking away to help a pair of young women at the other end of the bar.

“Friend of yours?” Luke asked innocently, picking up his glass and taking a long sip. He smacked his lips afterward.

“Sort of,” Calum answered, and Luke quirked an eyebrow, wondering about the nature of their relationship (she’d _touched_ Calum’s hand, ok?) but knowing that he wasn’t really in a position to ask.

“I’ve been coming here for a long time,” Calum explained anyway. “She’s known me for a while.”

“Does that mean these are free?” Luke asked, holding up his glass.

Calum laughed and shook his head. “I mean, yours is free anyway—my treat.”

“What?” Luke asked, then shook his head again, more vehement this time. “No, come on, that’s ok, man.”

“I invited you to come,” Calum said, laughing a little, then reaching over to push at Luke’s arm. “So yes.”

“You don’t have to!” Luke insisted, laughing now too. “Really.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m gonna, so just deal with it.” Calum gave Luke a pointed look as he downed a good portion of his own beer.

“All right, fine,” Luke finally acquiesced, smiling to himself. “Thank you.”

“You had a shitty enough day, might as well get some free booze out of it,” Calum said.

“Can’t argue with that,” Luke agreed, then pointed to Calum’s shirt, just visible beneath his jacket. “So, Guns N’ Roses, huh?”

Calum looked down at his shirt, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised that Luke was familiar, but somehow still was. “Uh, yeah,” he said, and his tone betrayed him, because Luke snickered.

“It’s honestly funny,” Luke said, and Calum sipped his beer to avoid having to say anything. “I kind of expected you to be a hipster. And you expected me to be a stuffy loser, didn’t you?”

“Uh,” Calum said, because that was exactly what Calum had thought, and being called on it, even if Luke had a smile on his face, was kind of awkward.

But Luke laughed, taking another sip of his beer, nearly emptying the glass. “At least we were both pricks.”

Calum laughed quietly at that, nodding in agreement as he sipped his beer again. “You want another?” he asked after a moment, pointing at Luke’s beer glass.

Luke looked over at him, met Calum’s questioning, soft brown eyes with his bright blue ones, and nodded. “Second round’s on me, though.” Calum smirked, then nodded.

–

“This is me,” Calum said, pointing up at the apartment building on the next corner. They’d had three beers apiece, which Luke deemed was too many for a school night, and Calum went along with even though he didn’t work the next day.

“Nice place,” Luke said, looking up at the many-floored structure. He actually lived in the quite a few blocks uptown, away from Calum’s place, but they’d fallen into step beside each other and before Luke had the presence of mind to explain that he really should be walking the other way, he just decided not to.

“Thanks,” Calum said, even though the decor on outside of the building had nothing to do with him. “My balcony’s the one with the lights on it, see?” he said, pointing straight up, toward an apartment with multi-colored lights wrapped around the iron railing of the small balcony.

“Yes,” Luke said, looking up, reaching his arm out and pointing as well.

“Want to come up for coffee?” Calum asked, and when Luke lowered his gaze, Calum was looking at him, his eyes not quite trained on his eyes, but a bit lower.

Luke laughed a little. “That’s cute. ‘Cause you work in a—” he began, but stopped himself, because it just hit him what exactly the implication of “coming up for coffee” meant, and he looked at Calum with an enlightened expression, suddenly understanding why Calum had been so insistent on paying for his beers, why Calum had asked him out in the first place, why Violet had winked at Calum but he just described them as simply friends. “Oh.”

Calum, on the other hand, tried to keep his frown off his face. He supposed maybe it wasn’t quite clear to Luke that asking him for a drink had been a _date_ , even though he had no idea what else it could possibly be. Calum called him “sugar” on more than one occasion, for fuck’s sake, _and_ Luke had even made it clear that he preferred for Calum to make his drinks. If Jillian had actually been right the whole damn time Calum was going to scream.

“Uh,” Calum said, absently, not sure how to proceed now that Luke looked mightily uncomfortable.

“Uh,” Luke echoed, not moving away but looking like he wanted to. “I’m not—”

“Sorry,” Calum said, feeling his cheeks warm and glad as fuck that his complexion and the darkness of the night made his embarrassment invisible. “I thought—you know what, I don’t know what I thought. Um, so, nevermind, and, if you want to go to a different Starbucks from now on, I get it.” He started to walk away, swinging his umbrella as he went.

“Wait,” Luke said, hurrying after him, grabbing his wrist, and tugging him to a stop. Calum turned to face him, wishing Luke would just let him go already, but he kept speaking. “Look, I...I didn’t realize that this was supposed to be a date, I guess, but I—you’re really nice, and cool, so—”

“But you’re straight, I get it,” Calum said, pulling his wrist out of Luke’s grasp, but making a concerted effort to be as nice about it as he could.

“Well, yeah, but—I mean, it’s...ok, this is hard to explain,” Luke said, looking around at the people walking past them on their way to various destinations, because it was easier to look at them than at Calum, who was probably assuming that he was making an excuse. “I didn’t realize this was a date, but now that you said that I...kind of like that it was?”

Calum held his gaze, blinking, but not looking away. “Ok?”

“So. Um. To put this as simply as I can, I guess, I don’t want to come up for coffee tonight, but...maybe someday I will?”

“Someday,” Calum repeated, blinking again.

“Not like, someday, in an abstract sense,” Luke said, pretty sure that he meant it. “Someday, as in soon. Can you give me just that much?”

And it didn’t seem that outrageous of a request, not when Calum looked at Luke and saw that it really seemed like he meant it, so he nodded. “Yeah.”

Luke smiled and stepped toward him, and Calum stood his ground, not moving even as Luke got right up in his personal space and leaned in close, then closer, until his lips met Calum’s and they were kissing. Calum parted his lips just a little against Luke’s, who just went with it, curling his hand back around Calum’s wrist for a second and squeezing it, before pulling away.

Luke looked both shocked at what he’d done and exhilarated, and laughed a little before speaking. “Thank you,” he said to Calum. “It’s just, you know it takes me a little longer to get where I’m going.”

Calum cracked a smile, laughing a little, pulling his arm from Luke’s hold but still managing to brush his fingertips against Luke’s palm.

“I’ll call you,” Calum said, walking backwards for a couple of steps, then turning and crossing the street. He looked back once he reached his apartment building’s front door, lifting a hand and waving when he saw Luke still standing there, waiting for him to be out of sight.

–

Calum figured that it was probably too soon to call Luke the next day after their pseudo-date, but part of him didn’t care and the other part was too eager not to. He waited until late afternoon, when he figured Luke wouldn’t be teaching, and pulled up his number on his phone, tapping it after a second’s reflection on whether this was the best time for it. Honestly, he didn’t care if it was or not—he was doing it anyway.

“Hey,” Luke answered on the third ring, and Calum was pretty sure he could hear a smile in his voice, which made him feel pretty good about himself, really.

“Hey,” Calum said, shifting his weight from foot to foot; he was standing on the balcony of his apartment, his free hand fiddling with one of the strands of lights, the other gripping his phone tight. “What’s up?”

“You called me,” Luke said, but Calum heard him chuckle almost immediately. “Kidding. Nothing, what about you?”

“Oh, um,” Calum said, trying to regain his train of thought after being derailed by Luke’s joke. “Nothing, also.”

Luke laughed again, quietly, then they both fell into silence for a moment, until Luke broke it. “Ok, so, you _did_ call me, so…”

“Yeah, shit. Sorry. I just—It’s Friday, so I was thinking maybe you’d want to hang out again tonight. Maybe we could see a movie, or like, take a walk around, or—”

“That sounds great,” Luke interrupted him. “I was, um. Kind of hoping you’d call, actually. I was thinking about you just now.”

“You—really?” Calum asked, because that sounded made up, but he also didn’t think Luke would lie, so.

“Yeah, about, you know. Last night.”

“Yeah. Last night,” Calum repeated, for lack of anything else to say.

“So, should we meet at your Starbucks again, or…?”

“If you want,” Calum said, laughing a little. “Or we could just meet at the movie theater.”

“Ok, great. How’s, like, 8? We can pick a movie when we get there,” Luke suggested, and Calum agreed, mostly because he didn’t care what they’d be seeing if he got to spend time with Luke.

–

“You picked what time we were meeting,” Calum called across the cinema lobby, the cheery red and white interior making it impossible for him to actually be mad. “How could you possibly be twenty minutes late?”

Luke hurried over to him, tugging on the front of his shirt—a dark blue plaid flannel over a black tank top. “I’m sorry,” Luke said, stopping as Calum met him in the middle, the two of them standing between the ticket booth and the concession stand. “You know, I got held up.”

“Like, literally held up? Because that’s a good excuse,” Calum said, giving Luke a once-over. He still wasn’t used to seeing him dressed normally—or, well, what Calum would consider normal, anyway. They nearly matched today—Calum was wearing blue plaid, too, though he had on a Chili Peppers t-shirt.

“People will think we planned this,” Luke said, ignoring Calum’s question, assuming it was rhetorical, and instead taking hold of Calum’s shirt between two fingers and holding it out. The shades of blue didn’t match, exactly, but it was close enough that it was amusing nonetheless.

“We make a cute couple, is what they’ll think,” Calum said, maybe a little too bold, but Luke just smiled in return.

“There’s a movie at 8:40,” Luke said, turning to look at the times listed up on the wall.

“Do you want to see that?” Calum asked, looking up as well.

“I really don’t care what we see, honestly,” Luke said, turning just his face to look at Calum; it took Calum a moment to realize he was being watched, and when he turned to look at Luke, they both couldn’t hold back their smiles, though Luke’s seemed self-assured while Calum’s was a little shy. No one usually looked that closely at him.

“Whatever’s playing at 8:40 it is, then,” Calum said, letting his eyes flick down to Luke’s lips before walking away from him, getting on line behind a couple with four children in tow, each one younger than the last.

Luke made a small fuss to Calum just before it was their turn, stating he wanted to buy the tickets even though Calum had asked him out, and Calum finally just gave in and let him, telling Luke he was going to go buy popcorn for them.

It didn’t take long for Luke to join Calum on the concessions line, which was longer and taking much more time to move, but soon enough Calum had gotten his popcorn, and Luke carried the large soda as they made their way into the theater. It was nearly empty, with only a few people already in seats, the lights dimmed as the previews rolled.

“Where do you want to sit?” Calum asked, voice low.

“At the top,” Luke replied, taking the steps two at a time, making his way to the very last row, which was deserted, along with at least five rows in front of it as well.

They made their way to the middle of the row, stopping dead center, and sitting down. Luke slotted the cup into the holder between them, two straws poking out, one angled in either direction toward them.

“Did you really need to get two straws?” Calum asked, smirking as Luke took a sip through his.

“Habit,” he said. “Sorry. My brother always make me get an extra straw. He used to say I had cooties when I was a kid—guess it just stuck.”

Calum laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he offered the popcorn to Luke, who took a handful, popping some in his mouth.

The lights dimmed further and the movie began after another few previews played, and by fifteen minutes into the film the bag of popcorn that Calum had gotten for them was empty.

“Do you want more?” he whispered to Luke, who glanced over and then shook his head.

Calum crumpled the bag a little before deeming it too loud and disruptive, then just dropped it on the floor beside him to pick up later. He settled his hands in his lap, fingers laced together before he saw more than felt Luke’s hand moving from the armrest to his thigh, the shadow it cast more noticeable than his touch, which was featherlight.

“If you want to hold my hand, just ask,” Calum said, chuckling a little quietly, but Luke glanced over, a smirk firmly on his lips, and shook his head.

“Patience,” Luke said, which made Calum open his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about until he felt Luke’s hand now curled _around_ his thigh, moving further and further up his leg, and Calum was torn between stopping him and...seeing where this went.

Calum bit his lip as the heel of Luke’s hand moved against his cock, which twitched a little in interest as Luke’s hand covered it, palming him through the denim. Calum inhaled sharply through his nose, looking over at Luke, whose eyes were fixed on the screen ahead of them, not even bothering to give Calum a spare glance—but Calum noticed he was still smirking.

“Luke,” he hissed, moving his hands out of his lap and draping his arms along the armrests on either side of his seat, hands curling around them and gripping tight as Luke continued to rub him through his pants.

“Hm?” Luke intoned, like he wasn’t doing what he was doing.

“What are you _doing_?” Calum whispered, and someone far below them tutted, clicking their tongue in annoyance.

A “Shh!” followed, and Calum swallowed thickly.

“Should I stop?” Luke whispered, his voice suddenly in Calum’s ear, and Calum looked over at him, his face _right there_. His expression was begging for an explanation, and Luke apparently took pity on him, because he stopped moving his hand over the thick heat in Calum’s pants and he whispered. “I just—I’d been thinking about it and...I want to see what I think.”

He was quiet enough, apparently, that no one else in the theater could hear him, so Calum just nodded for him to continue.

“Is that ok? I like you, and I think I could like this—I want to try with you,” Luke explained, his voice quiet but Calum still hung on every word, Luke’s soft whisper managing to drown out the sounds of the movie.

“It’s ok,” Calum answered, finally, after he found his voice, and Luke leaned in to kiss him, his lips lingering against Calum’s for a moment as he started moving his hand again; Luke smiled when Calum gasped against his mouth, then pulled away.

Luke’s hand was working over him slowly, but firmly, his palm dragging up and down Calum’s length—he was hard, Calum could tell he was, and the pressure from Luke’s hand, the friction from his jeans, was really working for him, as was the thrill of potentially being caught. He didn’t think they’d stay for the rest of the movie anyway—Calum really didn’t want to sit there with spunk in his pants for another hour and a half.

“Can you—” Calum mumbled, reaching for Luke’s wrist. Luke glanced over, allowing Calum to direct him where to focus his attention, and he thought he could vaguely feel the outline of Calum’s dick beneath his fingers, and then there was just Calum’s thigh. “There.”

Licking his lip, Luke nodded, letting his fingers work the head of Calum’s cock through his pants, squeezing the outline of his length before rubbing his fingertips over the head, slowly building up more pressure each time he did. Luke smiled—actually fucking smiled—when he felt Calum’s hips hitch forward, heard him whimper, and the next time Luke glanced over Calum was actually covering his mouth with his hand to keep himself silent, which he was struggling to do, Luke could tell.

Calum’s breaths were coming thin, shaky, each time he inhaled, and it only made Luke work harder to get him off. He could feel Calum’s thigh trembling beneath his hand, and it was only when Luke focused the heel of his hand against the head of Calum’s cock, sliding it back and forth over his length, that a muffled moan punched itself out of Calum’s mouth. He smothered it with both hands, the other flying up from where it had been holding tight to the armrest, to press against his mouth, covering his other hand with it too. He lifted his hips into Luke’s palm, pushing forward against him, eyes squeezing shut as Luke slid his hand to the side, squeezing just Calum’s thigh, and leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Wanna go?” Luke asked, and Calum just nodded, both hands still covering his face, though he lowered them when he turned his head to face Luke. “Your place is closer,” Luke said, then, standing up. Calum followed, a little wobbly, as they rushed down the theater steps and outside, hurrying as quickly as they could down the sidewalk back to Calum’s apartment.

–

It was only a few blocks away, but it felt like eternity to Calum, especially considering that he’d come in his pants and he was definitely aware of that fact with every step he took. He made his way into his apartment building, Luke trailing close behind him, and they stumbled into the elevator, Calum launching himself at the buttons and pushing the one for his floor before pressing himself as tightly as he could into the back corner. Luke crowded in around him, letting his front rest against Calum’s side. He laughed a little, and Calum looked over at him.

“So, ready for some coffee now?” he asked, and Luke laughed more, shaking his head, still grinning.

“I think I might be,” Luke said, voice quiet suddenly, and he pulled away from Calum as the elevator rocked to a stop, doors opening onto Calum’s floor. The pair of them stepped out, the doors clanging shut behind them as the car traveled back down to the lobby to await its next passengers.

“If not, that’s ok,” Calum said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and sneering a little at the wet feeling still in the front of his underwear. He opened his door and let Luke follow him inside, closing it behind them and tossing his keys into a small, flat dish shaped like a very overweight, round pug on a small table beside the door.

“We can just...see, right?” Luke asked, his voice a little more timid now that he and Calum were alone together.

“Yeah,” Calum said, fidgeting a little. “But I need to change, so...you can stay here, or. You can come with me.”

He waited a moment just to punctuate that sentence, then turned on his heel and walked away from Luke, down a short hall, entering the first room on the left. Luke chewed his lower lip for a moment before he followed, pausing at the threshold of the door and watching as Calum tugged his t-shirt off his head, the plaid one already in a laundry basket by the open closet.

“Hi,” Luke said. Calum glanced up at him once his shirt was off and slung it over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Calum said back, nodding to him. “You can come in if you want.”

He said it as lightly as he could, wanting it to be clear that if Luke didn’t want any part of this, he could just as easily avoid it and leave the room. Luke looked at Calum, taking in his shirtless form as he unbuttoned his jeans, then looked over at his bed (unmade, because of course it was), then took a step into the room, toeing his sneakers off and leaving them by the door. Calum smiled and hooked his thumbs into his jeans, but nodded at Luke.

“If I’m giving you a show, you gotta give me one too,” Calum said. “Only fair.”

Luke laughed but nodded, shrugging off his flannel and dropping it to the floor, then pulled his t-shirt off over his head, letting it fall to the floor as well. Calum’s eyes swept over Luke, and instead of making Luke feel self-conscious, it just made his entire body feel hot. He swallowed thickly and looked over Calum; he tried not to stare as he pushed his jeans down, but Luke’s eyes immediately focused on the wet splotch in the fabric that he could just make out in the light from the ceiling fan overhead. That was there because of him—he made that happen. He licked his lip again.

“See something you like?” Calum asked, and Luke’s eyes snapped up to his face. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring, but he took it in stride and grinned a little, shrugging one shoulder.

“Maybe,” Luke replied.

“Good,” Calum said, smirking. “So do I.”

Luke tried to suppress all the feelings that were bursting to life in his chest, but it was impossible—he felt aroused, which he hadn’t thought would happen so quickly, and a little confused, which was probably the least confusing thing he felt, and not to mention thrilled, because he’d been thinking about Calum nonstop since he’d kissed him the night before, and he really had meant it when he said he wanted to try this with him.

Except now that it seemed to actually be happening, Luke needed to talk to him.

“I just—I need to say something,” Luke said, but instead of stopping undressing, Calum pushed his underwear down and kicked them to the side, using his t-shirt to wipe his front clean, and Luke couldn’t help but watch, staring at his dick, the first dick he’d seen other than his own in like, his whole life.

“Fuck, don’t tell me you changed your mind already,” Calum said, covering himself with his shirt. “I’m naked.” He didn’t sound mad, though, just amused. “You’re definitely going to have to find a new Starbucks now.”

“No,” Luke said, speaking over him, “no. Just—I meant what I said at the cinema. I...do want to try this. And I want it to be with you, but at the same time…” He trailed off.

Calum huffed a laugh, trying to keep from sounding bitter, but kind of unable to. “But what?” he said, and at least his words sounded diplomatic.

Luke’s voice was small when he finally managed to speak. “I don’t want you to think I’m just using you.”

“Oh,” Calum said, entirely without meaning to. He hadn’t expected that from Luke, and honestly, it just made him like Luke even more. It was probably one of the nicest things anyone ever said to him; Luke was considerate of Calum’s feelings even though he really didn’t have to be.

“Yeah,” Luke said, and Calum took a few steps closer, still holding his shirt in front of his hips. Luke tried not to notice the semen stain on the front. _That’s there because of me._

“I don’t think you’re using me. And even if you were, I wouldn’t mind.” He laughed a little, shaking his head. “That sounds so pathetic. I just...kind of really like you. And maybe since you like me too, it’s all cool. We can just see where this goes.”

Luke lifted his eyes to Calum’s, nodding after a moment.

“So…” Calum began, falling silent but gesturing at the rest of Luke’s clothes. “Time for coffee?”

Luke laughed and nodded again, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, along with his underwear. Calum watched him, but Luke kept his eyes on Calum’s face, taking in how he looked at Luke as he undressed. Luke’s body felt as though it were awash in flame again, and he stepped out of his pants and underwear, trying for confident but probably failing.

“Bed,” Calum said, tossing the shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket and missing by about a foot. It was so fucking strange, already being naked, two dates in, but truthfully, Calum didn’t feel strange, and he hoped Luke didn’t either. They positioned themselves across from each other, just sitting until Calum moved to lie down, sliding easily over the sheets, and Luke mirrored him, his eyes still locked on Calum’s, like if he looked anywhere else, this would just all be too real for him. 

Calum scooched himself closer, and Luke smiled when he did, leaning forward as well to let Calum’s lips meet his, kissing him softly as one of his hands came to rest on Luke’s side. Luke hesitated, because they were already fucking naked and kissing, but really, what else did he have to lose? He moved his hand to rest on top of Calum’s arm, and as soon as he did, he nearly pulled away from the kiss because—it just felt _so_ different from the girls Luke had been with before. His arm was thicker and more muscular, more like his own, and in all the imagining Luke had done in the past 24 hours about Calum, about touching Calum and letting Calum touch him, he hadn’t ever actually considered how Calum’s body would feel.

If his hesitance was noticeable, Calum didn’t acknowledge it; he just kissed Luke a little deeper, opening his lips against Luke’s, his tongue darting out to swipe at Luke’s lower lip. Luke parted his mouth against Calum’s, letting him in, kissing him back fully as Calum’s hand moved down to his back.

Luke tried the same thing, shifting closer to Calum while still keeping a decent amount of space between their hips, because everything below his bellybutton was an entirely new game and he wasn’t quite ready to go _that_ far just yet. He hooked his arm around Calum’s side, feeling the muscles in his back as they flexed and arched against his hand. Calum pulled away, angling his face down to glance between their bodies, and the tip of his nose just barely brushed against Luke’s.

“What?” Luke whispered, and Calum looked back up at him, shaking his head.

“Nothing,” Calum said, voice low. “You just...space. Right? That’s ok.” Calum hadn’t given Luke a chance to answer, but it was like he had anticipated what Luke was going to say.

“This is new,” Luke said anyway, by way of explanation, and Calum snickered.

“I get it,” he said, leaning in to place a kiss on the corner of Luke’s mouth. “And we can stop whenever you want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Luke said, too quickly, too eager. “Not yet.” He slid his hand a little further down Calum’s back, bold, and Calum arched into his touch. “I like how you feel,” Luke admitted.

Calum exhaled through his nose, a small puff of amusement, as he smiled. “Well, there you go,” Calum said, not really knowing what he even meant by it, and closed the distance between their mouths again, kissing Luke a bit harder this time, and Luke returned the kiss with every bit as much passion as Calum was giving him. 

Luke’s hand was settled in the curve of Calum’s lower back, fingers splayed out; Calum was aware of every finger’s placement on his body, and even though he would have appreciated them a little lower, he didn’t try to entice Luke to move his hand—but he did lower his own, his palm sweeping over Luke’s back and over his side until it came to rest on his hip. Biting gently on Luke’s lower lip, tugging it between his own, Calum let his hand drop down Luke’s front until his fingers brushed against Luke’s cock—and Luke gasped against his mouth, tearing his lips from Calum’s and looked down between their bodies, at Calum’s hand loosely wrapped around his length.

“Too much?” Calum asked, ready to pull his hand away at just the word from Luke.

“I—” Luke stammered, then shook his head. “No, it’s—” He paused, then laughed, actually rolling away from Calum, his dick slipping from his hand, as he laid flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

“Ok,” Calum said, because Luke’s actions and his words weren’t quite matching up.

“Like, I’ve done all this before. Obviously. Even a one night stand—not that that’s what this, but—just with girls. And you’re so...so, obviously, different from a girl that it’s not easy to get used to. But shock factor aside, I really think I like it. So you just need to work with me here,” Luke said, turning his head to look at Calum.

“Which I’m more than willing to do,” Calum said, moving over the sheets to be nearer Luke, but keeping his hips back, keeping his dick from brushing against Luke’s thigh. He rested a hand on Luke’s stomach, palm flat, trying to get him used to the contact again. “We can stop for now.”

“No,” Luke said, voice calm, determined. “I...I want to. I really, really want to.” He licked his lower lip. “Do you?” He paused. “Want to.” He widened his eyes for a second, hoping Calum would understand exactly what he was asking.

And Calum did, or so he thought. He snickered. “Are you asking me if I want to fuck you?”

Luke cleared his throat nervously and shrugged, a gesture that looked completely ridiculous lying down. “If you don’t want to, then no. So, like, do you want to?”

Calum laughed again, good-naturedly this time, and gave Luke’s stomach a small slap, barely more than a love tap. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Really?” Luke asked, almost too enthusiastically, clearly surprised that Calum would actually want to.

“Really,” Calum said. “This might come as a surprise since I’m a hipster barista and everything, but I’ve had one night stands too.”

Luke smirked, then pushed himself up, resting on the pillows. “Ok, so—” was all he got out before Calum was rolling away from him, off the bed, and crossing to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Luke unconsciously closed his legs a little.

“Don’t worry,” Calum said, noticing how tense Luke suddenly looked. He flicked the condom at Luke—it landed beside his hip. “That one’s for you. This is for me.” He held up the lube.

“Ok,” was all Luke managed, watching as Calum moved onto the bed again, though further away from him, at the other end. He sat, legs spread wide, before flicking open the bottle.

“I’m gonna...you know, get myself ready for you. If that’s cool. And if it’s not you tell me to stop and we’ll forget this ever happened,” Calum said, leaning to the side, resting on his elbow.

“Ok,” Luke repeated, nodding, watching as Calum nodded back at him once before hooking his arm under his leg and spread his cheeks with his fingers. Luke held his breath as Calum rubbed his hole with the pad of his middle finger, lip caught between his teeth like he was concentrating very hard on what he was doing.

Calum moved his arm back in front of him, squeezing some lube onto his fingers before returning his hand to where it had just been, and this time when he rubbed his fingers over himself, Luke could hear that it sounded slightly wet, and that made his heart beat just a little bit quicker in his chest. Fuck, this was actually turning him on. He moved one hand to rest on the front of his hip, beside where his half-erect cock was draped over his front.

Short breaths were falling from Calum’s lips, his breathing already a little labored, as he worked two fingers over himself, rubbing circles over his hole, before he took a deep breath and slowly pushed his middle finger inside himself. Luke watched as it sunk into Calum’s body, two knuckles disappearing, his hole stretched around him, and he realized that he’d been holding his breath again when he gasped sharply for air. Calum glanced up at him, meeting his eyes, smirking.

“Calum,” Luke said, his voice whinier than he thought it would be, and Calum just nodded, looking back down his body at his cock, hard and heavy, the head resting against his bedsheets, a drop of precome just barely beading at the tip. He worked his finger in and out of himself, slowly, carefully, angling it from side to side until he was able to slip his index finger in beside the other, and Luke groaned as he watched Calum gradually scissor them apart, his hole stretching around his fingers.

“Fuck,” Luke moaned, his hand moving from his hip to take his cock, wrapping around it as he slowly stroked himself. He wasn’t hard yet, his dick still just barely chubbed up, but he was getting off on watching Calum finger himself, so it wouldn’t take much longer.

“Feels good,” Calum said, “god, if you ever let me do this to you—” his voice cracked and he gasped, holding his fingers apart for a moment before he continued “—you’re gonna love it.”

Luke’s breath hitched in his chest, nodding, because he believed Calum, he really did, and he wanted to try that with him too, eventually.

“Gonna need you soon,” Calum whispered, and Luke wasn’t sure if it something he was supposed to hear, because Calum was crooking his ring finger inside of his rim, spreading himself even further, fucking himself shallowly with three fingers, his chest heaving a little, and Luke thought he was a goddamn sight to behold. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead from the exertion of holding the position he was in, and the muscles in his arm and thighs were defined so, so clearly. His cock was hard, deep pink at the tip, weeping, a small puddle of precome pooling at the tip, soaking into his sheets, and Luke couldn’t look away from him. His own hand was still working over himself but he barely even noticed—Calum was taking up every single one of his senses except possibly the most important one: Touch.

“Cal,” Luke said, pushing himself onto his side, rolling onto his knees. His hand fumbled around for the condom until his fingers finally brushed the foil wrapper, and Luke tore it open, rolling it onto himself before Calum had even told him he was ready. “Cal, I’m ready.”

“Here,” Calum said absently, flicking the bottle of lube over toward Luke so he could slick up his cock further. Luke squeezed some onto his palm, smoothing it over himself, and by the time he looked up again, Calum was on his hands and knees, looking back at Luke over his shoulder. “Come on,” he said, prompting Luke to walk forward on his knees, his hands settling on Calum’s hips. Neither of them even minded the slickness of Luke’s left hand, still lubed up from moments prior.

Luke took a breath, steadying himself as he lined up the head of his dick with Calum’s loosened hole. He tried to push in, but the head slipped right over the hole, instead arching up between his asscheeks, and Calum whimpered and then laughed, unable to stop himself.

“Sorry,” he apologized immediately. “It’s easier if you, like, guide it in at first.”

“File that under advice to give gay sex newbies,” Luke mumbled, rolling his eyes, but didn’t take the criticism to heart—he lifted one of his hands from Calum’s body and held his dick between his fingers, pushing the head against Calum’s hole. They both gasped, and loudly, when it slipped inside of him.

“Slow,” Calum said, before Luke could even move further. “Gr-gradual. Easy,” he instructed, and Luke followed along as best he could. He rolled his hips gingerly, feeding his cock into Calum’s ass at a leisurely pace. He didn’t _know_ that he was supposed to do it that way, but despite that, he probably would have anyway. Calum felt so tight around him, he would have been afraid he’d have come in half a second if he tried to push in all the way at once. He was so, so goddamn tight, and hot, the pressure of Calum’s body around him, pushing in on his cock from all angles, was damn near overwhelming, and Luke’s body felt on fire again, in the best possible way.

Luke looked down his own body at where his cock was disappearing inside of Calum, and he moved his hand over, cupping his ass cheek with his palm as he rolled his hips, fucking into Calum slow and easy, but moved his thumb over Calum’s rim, feeling him stretch as Luke pushed in and pulled out. Calum moaned below him, balancing himself on one hand as he reached down his body, taking hold of his cock, stroking himself. Luke could tell just by looking that he was doing that slowly, too, matching the pace Luke had set so he wouldn’t come too soon.

“You feel so good,” Luke breathed, closing his eyes for a moment before realizing that he wanted to see Calum’s body, because it fascinated him. It was so similar to his own, so different from any other person he’d slept with—the broad shoulders, the slightly narrower hips. Luke left his hand where it was, teasing Calum’s hole with his thumb, feeling his cock slide in and out, and let his other hand explore his body. He slid his palm up Calum’s back, his muscles hard and flexing beneath his hand, especially his right arm, which was the one he was using to touch himself. Moving his hand back down, his fingers pressed into Calum’s thigh, his thick legs that Luke hadn’t noticed before but definitely appreciated now.

“You do,” Calum sighed, honestly reveling in Luke’s treatment of his body. It felt nice to be touched so softly while he was being fucked so full, and he let his eyes slip closed as he rolled his hips forward, into his hand, away from Luke. “Fuck me,” Calum said, voice just a touch harsher.

Luke pulled back a little, his hand gripping Calum’s thigh as he bucked his hips into him, moving faster now, harder, and Calum groaned each time Luke’s hips hit his ass, the sound of skin slapping into skin louder. Calum had given up keeping pace with Luke and was jerking himself off quickly now, his cock slick with his own precome, spreading more of it over himself with each pass of his hand. It barely took another few moments before he came, all over his hand, spreading that over his cock too, moaning Luke’s name between gritted teeth as his ass clenched down on Luke’s cock.

A few more thrusts into Calum was all it took for Luke, too; he came with a short cry, bending himself over Calum’s back and pressing his face into the back of his shoulder as he panted, his hips twitching forward into him until his orgasm subsided, leaving both of them breathing heavily.

After another brief moment, Luke straightened himself up, his hands bracing himself on Calum’s hips as he slowly pulled out; once he was clear, he pulled off the condom and tied it, opening his mouth to ask where to toss it but Calum just pointed to the door.

“Bathroom’s across the hall,” he mumbled, pushing himself upright, sitting back on his knees. Luke clambered off the bed; he heard a muffled sigh and glanced back, smiling to himself at how Calum had already snuggled up into his pillows. Luke threw the condom into the garbage pail and then returned to join him, curling up himself beside Calum.

“So?” Calum asked. His eyes were closed, so he probably wasn’t actually too concerned with the answer.

“I think it’s safe to say I liked it,” Luke said, laughing a little.

“I think so,” Calum agreed, nodding. He opened one eye, peeking at Calum. “So…”

“Yeah?” Luke asked, shifting himself a little closer.

“Do you actually want that coffee now?” Calum asked, unable to stop himself from snickering.

“The search for a new Starbucks commences immediately,” Luke said, not even bothering to push Calum away when he rolled himself on top of Luke, both of them laughing.

“You’ll never find another barista like me,” Calum said, and Luke just nodded. That he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Don't You Go" by All Time Low._


End file.
